Julia gets sick
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Julia gets sick at school and Sarah has to leave school and miss the rest of the day because Camille can't get there because Zeek has the car and Adam and Sarah have the other.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read.

Adam-17

Sarah-16

Julia-6

Chapter 1

One day at school Adam and Sarah are eating lunch in the cafeteria together when Sara's phone goes off.

"who is it?" Adam asks her

"uh it's Mom." she tells him

"Mom?" Adam wonders

"yea...hello Mom is everything alright?" she wonders

"hey sweetie yea I just got a call from Julia's school she's sick and is lying in the nurse's office and all the cars are gone and I have no way of getting there so I was wondering if you or Adam would be kind enough to leave school to go and get her and bring her home?" Camille wonders

"uh well we really arn't suppossed to do that Mom but sure I could probably go and get her because Adam has baseball practice and can't leave school if someone sees him leave then he can't attend practice because of that stupid if you miss any school rule you can't play any sports." Sarah tells her

"thanks you. This is doing me a big favor my friend.'' Camille tells her

"no problem. Okay I'm leaving right now. I'll see you in a little bit." Sarah tells her

"okay drive safe.'' Camille tells her

"okay." Sarah says and hangs up

Adam just looks at her "what did Mom want?" he wonders

"uh Julia's sick at school or something and is in the nurse's office and mom needs me to drive over there and pick her up and drive her home then drive all the way back here

"why come back to school at all today? By the time you get back school will be over for the day." he tells her

"yea I guess you're right. Okay I'll just seen you tonight then have a good practice." she tells him

"will do drive safe." he tells her

Sarah just nods and leaves the cafe and goes to her locker to grab her things she needs for homework and goes to her car and gets in and drives over to Julia's school and goes to the nurse's office and sees Julia who is pale as a ghost.

Sarah gasps "oh sweets not feeling too good huh sweets?" Sarah wonders feeling her forehead "oh yea we definitly need to get you home and in bed baby." Sarah tells her and grabs her backpack helping her up and takes her to her car and helps her get in and goes around and gets in the drivers seat

Sarah starts driving them home and looks over at her every few minutes to make sure that she doesn't throw up in her car.

When they finally get home Sarah pulls in the driveway turning the car off and gets out and Camille comes out of the house.

"Hey Mom." Sarah greets her

"hey sweetie how is she?" Camille wonders

"sick." Sarah tells her

Camille opens the door "hey baby come on."Camille gets her out of the car and carries her up to her room and lays her in bed

"Sarah can you bring her some juice please?" Camille says from the top of the stairs to Sarah at the bottom

"sure thing." Sarah tells her and goes over to the kitchen to pour Julia some juice and brings it upstairs to her room where Camille already has the thermometer in her mouth 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah stands behind Camille who is sitting on the bed with Julia.

"so where's dad?" Sarah wonders

"up north." Camille tells her

"doing what?" Sarah wonders

"I don't know watever he does while he goes up there." Camille tells her

"okay fine." Sarah says and rolls her eyes madly

"you heading back to school today hunnie?" Camille wonders

"um no by the time I drive all the way back there school will be done for the day." Sarah tells her

"oh okay." Camille says not really caring focusing on Julia

"okay then I'm gonna go start my homework then." Sarah tells her

"okay." Camille says not looking at her still focusing on Julia

Sarah rolls her eyes again and walks out of the room and goes downstairs to start her homework in the livingroom.

Camille comes down after a while and Sarah looks up.

"hey you get Jules to sleep okay?" Sarah wonders

"yea I did." Camille tells her

" um Mom can I ask you something?" Sarah wonders

"sure hunnie you can ask me anything you'd like what's on your mind?" Camille wonders

"okay um do you ever get suspicious of dad?" Sarah wonders

"why are you asking me that hunnie?" Camille asks her

"because when he comes home he barley hugs before he goes and takes a shower and change clothes like he's hiding something from you." Sarah tells her

"that's ridiculous." Camille says madly

"I would say something along the lines of it's like he's cheating on you and hiding it." Sarah tells her

"he's not cheating on me hunnie he's probably just covered in stuff like dirt and dust and stuff from all the bulidings he goes to work in." Camille tells her

Sarah scofts rolling her eyes "okay fine." Sarah says

"okay I'm gonna go and start on dinner I'll be in the kitchen." Camille tells her

Sarah just nods watching her mom walk away. 


End file.
